


Constructive Criticism

by DefinitelyNotScott



Series: Fictober 2018 Pieces [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Advice, Criticism, Draven POV, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Institute of War, Lore 1.0, Takes place soon after Jhin joins the League, elitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Draven offers Jhin some valuable career advice.Fictober18 Day 2 prompt “People like you have no imagination.”





	Constructive Criticism

“People like you have no imagination,” Draven said.

“ _Pardon?_ ” And yeah, it was a good word to hear from this guy. Jhin thought he could come down to _Draven’s_ lane and take some of the spotlight? Hah. 

“Your type thinks killing is some hoity-toity invite-only kind of event,” he expanded on his earlier comment. His hand reached up to smooth down one of his mustacios, a smug smile stretching his mouth wide. “You don’t know how to appeal to a broader audience so you don’t even try.” 

The seething silence this observation was greeted with let him know Jhin was listening.

“You can claim an exclusive performance means you can tailor the theme to the audience... but really you’re afraid to touch anything universal. And that’s why your imagination fails. You don’t have _scope_. Not like Draaaven.” He hooked both thumbs back to point at himself with a grin.

“My genius is beyond your ken.” Jhin’s voice vibrated with emotion. “You presume to lecture me on my _art_? You who know nothing of subtlety or craft?”

“Yeah, there you go again,” Draven interrupted. “Being complex doesn’t make something _better_. Sometimes it makes it _worse_. Draven has stadiums full of people screaming his name and it’s not just because of his pretty face.” He smoothed back his hair with one hand before leveling a finger at Jhin. “You’ve got a lot of work to do if you want to be remembered as anything more than a two-bit nobody. Think of some ideas that will resonate with _everyone_ , not just _you_.” He started walking, leaving the other man behind. “And remember to credit Draven when your career really starts to take off.”

He wasn’t sure what the Ionian words hissing out of Jhin’s mouth meant, but he assumed they were some expression of gratitude. He waved a lazy hand over one shoulder to show he’d heard and kept walking.


End file.
